In recent years, a need for a technique to protect data is growing, as an awareness regarding information security becomes high.
Against this background, the Trusted Computing Group (TCG) was established in order to develop and spread a secure computer platform. The TCG has released a technology called Protected Storage for securely storing confidential data with use of a security core module called a Trusted Platform Module (TPM).
Non-Patent Document 1 formulated by the TCG Infrastructure WG discloses a backup method of confidential data stored in a terminal with the Protected Storage technology, and a technology for migrating the confidential data to another terminal.
Non-Patent Document 1: Interoperability Specification for Backup and Migration Services Version 1.0, Revision 1.0 (TCG Published)